


Golden Hour

by SweaterBanshee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Morning Sex, Spooning, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee
Summary: Aaron wishes he could start every morning like this.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is lame but who cares I finished a fic before November so good for me  
> anyways bon appetit

Sunlight filters in through the window as Aaron begins to stir from sleep. The first light of morning fills the bedroom with a soft glow. Aaron gives his limbs a much needed stretch, arching lazily against the bed with a soft groan. Aaron’s always liked waking up on the weekends. It’s nice to have a morning with no alarm, no rush out the door, no commute. Just golden sunlight casting shadows while grogginess dissipates from Aaron’s body.

Once Aaron’s comfortably awake, he slowly rolls onto his side, turning his attention to the figure sleeping quietly beside him. Spencer’s facing away from Aaron, but Aaron can tell he’s still asleep by the gentle rise and fall of his breath. It’s not often that Aaron wakes up before Spencer; most days, Spencer is already in the shower or making coffee by the time Aaron starts to rub the sleep grit out of his eyes. 

Trying his best not to wake Spencer, Aaron carefully draws closer to the younger man, gingerly snaking an arm around Spencer’s waist to pull him closer. Spencer shifts with a soft noise before settling into Aaron’s embrace. Aaron lets his eyes fall shut, content to hold Spencer against him until he wakes up. 

In the quiet of their bedroom, Aaron quickly loses track of the time, and he briefly lapses back into sleep when the younger man begins to wake up. Spencer wakes up slowly, arching back against Aaron with deep breaths as his awareness slowly sets in. He tenses up in Aaron’s hold for a fleeting moment before settling back down, needing only a second to register and welcome Aaron’s presence behind him. Spencer stretches his arms out in front of him as Aaron peppers soft kisses over his neck and shoulder.

“Hello,” Spencer slurs into a yawn, not bothering to turn his head to look at Aaron.

“Hi,” Aaron replies, smiling against Spencer’s shoulder. Aaron slightly loosens his grasp on Spencer’s torso in case Spencer wants to get up, but Spencer only takes a second to stretch his limbs before settling back in the older man’s embrace.

“You’re warm,” Aaron murmurs into the crook of Spencer’s shoulder, skimming his hand down Spencer’s side to work its way under Spencer’s flimsy t-shirt. Spencer’s abdomen tenses for a split second as Aaron’s hand presses against his skin. 

“Makes sense,” Spencer says, trying not to squirm as Aaron’s hand ghosts over his belly. “I sleep next to a human furnace.” Spencer’s remark makes Aaron laugh softly against him. Despite Spencer’s comment, he doesn’t complain or pull away when Aaron crowds up against him, Aaron’s chest to Spencer’s back. 

It’s calm silence in their bedroom as they lie there, limbs loosely entangled. Spencer’s breath is slow and even as Aaron’s hand smooths over his abdomen. He tenses up briefly when Aaron’s fingertips brush the smooth skin under his navel, and Aaron smiles to himself in amusement. He knows Spencer’s body so well, knows exactly how to make Spencer gasp and squirm. Aaron goes back to trailing soft kisses over the back of Spencer’s neck as he feels Spencer hum contentedly under his touch.

Spencer takes in a deep breath when Aaron presses himself fully against Spencer’s body, his groin against Spencer’s backside. Aaron tests the waters, rocking lazily against Spencer. A soft noise catches in Spencer’s throat as he pushes back against Aaron. Aaron smiles against Spencer’s shoulder at the reaction, feeling a pleasant warmth course through his own body. There’s a soft rustle of fabric as Aaron moves his hand further up under Spencer’s shirt to his chest, gently thumbing one of Spencer’s nipples. It’s not enough to get a huge rise out of Spencer, but he still shifts against Aaron with a barely audible sigh.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, moving languidly against each other. Spencer lets out a faint groan when Aaron drifts his hand down to cup the front of Spencer’s pajama pants. He isn’t fully hard yet, but Aaron knows that Spencer won’t need much longer, judging by the growing arousal under his palm. Aaron gently nips Spencer’s shoulder as he rocks his hips against Spencer. He’s not fully aroused yet either, but it shouldn’t take long with the way Spencer pushes back against him, letting out little whines as they move together.

“Aaron,” Spencer moans breathily when Aaron slips his hand under Spencer’s pajama pants and underwear to grasp him properly in his hand. Spencer’s body briefly goes rigid with the direct stimulation, and Aaron feels his mouth go dry as Spencer’s cock becomes harder in his hand. Spencer’s inhales and exhales through his nose in slightly labored breaths, rocking his hips forward into Aaron’s touch.

The air of the bedroom seems to hang still as Aaron indulges Spencer for a few minutes more, lazily pumping Spencer in his hand. Spencer whines when Aaron rubs the calloused pad of his thumb over his slit. Warmth spreads through Aaron’s body as he presses against Spencer to suck a rosy mark into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Aaron knows Spencer’s body like he’s been studying it for decades, knows every little trick to make Spencer tense up or bite his lip or throw his head back and scream. 

Spencer rocks back against Aaron with a whine when Aaron pulls his hand from Spencer’s pajama pants. Ignoring the younger man’s neediness, Aaron rolls onto his back to reach over to his bedside table. It’s easy work to get the drawer open, but it takes a moment for Aaron to search blindly for the lube he knows is inside. He smiles to himself when he manages to find it, not bothering to shut the drawer as he turns back onto his side. When Aaron turns back, he’s immediately greeted by the sight of Spencer looking over his shoulder at him. His curly hair is still messy from sleep, his face flushed with arousal, lips slightly parted. The word ‘fuckable’ doesn’t even begin to describe how Spencer looks at this moment. Lube still in hand, Aaron practically lunges forward to connect his lips with Spencer’s. Spencer grunts softly against him from the force of it, immediately melting into the kiss. Aaron drops the lube on the other side of Spencer’s body to bring his hand to the waistband of Spencer’s pajama pants. He doesn’t pull away from Spencer as he curls his hand around the edge of the fabric, working it down over Spencer’s slender hips. It’s a bit awkward at this angle, but Spencer refuses to break the kiss even as he shifts in place to help Aaron undress him. 

Aaron finally pulls himself away when he manages to pull Spencer’s pajamas and boxers down to his knees. He takes a moment to indulge himself, running his hand over the expanse of freshly exposed skin. The slight muscle of Spencer’s thigh twitches faintly under Aaron’s touch, much to his amusement. Spencer’s breath hitches softly when Aaron drags his hand up to cup the modest curve of Spencer’s ass. Spencer doesn’t have a lot of meat on his bones, never has, but there’s still enough for Aaron to squeeze eagerly in his hand. 

He forces himself to pull his hand away from Spencer’s warm skin to reach back over to the lube. With Spencer between his arms like this, Aaron makes a show of holding the tube in front of Spencer, letting Spencer watch as he pops the cap open and drizzles some of the contents onto his fingers. He can feel the need rolling off of Spencer in waves, and he smiles to himself in satisfaction. Aaron has to scootch himself back a bit to bring his hand between their bodies, cool air filling the new space between them.

Spencer draws his higher leg up slightly to give Aaron access. Aaron is cautious at first, slowly circling Spencer’s hole with the tip of his middle finger. The muscle tenses up at the first contact, and Spencer flinches at the cold sensation of Aaron’s lube-coated fingers. Aaron doesn’t rush. He keeps running the pad of his finger gingerly over the sensitive skin, waiting for Spencer to open up to him. 

Spencer tips his head back with a low moan when Aaron finally breaches him with one finger. Spencer’s body is hot and tight, and Aaron bites his lip at the thought of the same sensation around his cock. Aaron pumps his finger slowly into Spencer’s body, feeling the way Spencer’s body strains to accommodate the intrusion. It doesn’t take much longer than a minute for Spencer to relax enough for Aaron to press a second finger in along with the first. With his arm that’s still trapped under Spencer’s body, Aaron reaches up to push his free hand under Spencer’s shirt, savoring the feel of Spencer’ belly clenching reflexively as Aaron coaxes him open.

Gradually, the slide of Aaron’s fingers into Spencer eases, and it doesn’t take much for Aaron to add a third. Spencer’s mouth hangs open, pants and breathy moans escaping him as he rocks back onto Aaron’s fingers. Aaron does his best to ignore the ache of his own arousal. He’ll let Spencer take as long as he needs to get comfortable.

Spencer stops rocking a few minutes later, no longer pulling himself off of Aaron’s fingers. Aaron leans forward over Spencer’s shoulder to look at the younger man. Spencer’s eyes are screwed shut, his brow furrowed as if in frustration.

Aaron remains silent, waiting for Spencer to tell Aaron what he needs. Spencer opens his eyes a moment later, looking up at Aaron out of the corner of his eye. 

“Aaron,” he whines, and Aaron doesn’t need anything more to understand what Spencer means. Aaron gently withdraws his fingers from Spencer’s body, reaching back around Spencer to pick up the lube and coat his fingers with more of its contents. He’s acutely aware of how his breath comes out in labored pants, almost desperate for what’s to come. Aaron hooks his thumb into the waistbands of his pajamas and boxers, shifting so he can tug them down just enough to free his cock. He groans as he takes himself in his hand, rocking his hips forward.

The air is heavy as Aaron presses himself to Spencer’s back, gently pressing the head of his cock against Spencer’s hole. He can hear Spencer’s breath hitch, his hole twitching slightly. Aaron lets a few moments pass for Spencer to adjust before he slowly presses forward, just barely pushing into Spencer’s body. Spencer goes tense in Aaron’s hold as he slowly pushes in, his breathing labored as he concentrates on acclimating to the feeling of being filled.

Aaron pushes in so slowly that it takes a minute before he’s completely inside Spencer. Once his body is flush with Spencer’s, Aaron lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a groan and a sigh. He wraps his arms around Spencer to hold the younger man as close to him as he can, breathing heavily against the back of Spencer’s neck. Spencer’s hands curl around Aaron’s forearm where it crosses over his torso. 

The bedroom is almost silent, save for their panting breaths and the faint creaking of the bed as they shift against each other. As Aaron leans forward to pepper Spencer’s neck and shoulder with kisses, he isn’t sure if the intense heartbeat he senses is Spencer’s or his own. 

They lie there for a minute, pressing together. Spencer is as hot and tight around Aaron’s cock as he was around Aaron’s fingers, and every clench of Spencer’s body sends heat coursing through Aaron’s veins. Gradually, Spencer adjusts, his grip on Aaron’s forearm relaxing slightly. Aaron can tell that Spencer’s ready, but he doesn’t move a muscle, waiting for Spencer to give him an indication. He smiles against Spencer’s skin when the younger man rocks back, egging Aaron on.

Aaron doesn’t release Spencer from his embrace as he pulls back to slowly thrust back in. Spencer tips his head back with a sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. Aaron doesn’t speed up or push harder. It feels incredible, the slow, easy slide into the tight heat of Spencer’s body. He leans in to press his lips to the side of Spencer’s neck, feeling the quick heartbeat underneath.

The bed creaks softly under them as Aaron keeps his relaxed pace. After a minute, Spencer begins to move in time with him, rocking himself back as Aaron thrusts in. Spencer’s mouth hangs open, a steady stream of soft moans and sighs filling the room. Aaron's breath comes out in pants against Spencer’s shoulder. 

“Oh,” Spencer moans with a shudder when Aaron presses in fully. Spencer’s hands squeeze Aaron’s forearm, and Aaron grins against Spencer’s shoulder.

“Good?” he asks, leaning over Spencer’s shoulder to nuzzle his cheek against Spencer’s. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Spencer says, his voice high and breathy. It won’t take much longer for Spencer to come. Aaron holds Spencer as close to his chest as he can, Spencer’s body completely flush with his own. It doesn’t give Aaron much freedom to pull back, but he presses in with short thrusts that press against just the right spot to make Spencer tense up in his arms. Spencer throws his head back with a full moan at the new angle, jostling Aaron with the motion. Aaron presses his lips against Spencer’s cheek, reveling in the noises that escape the younger man.

Aaron can sense the tension in Spencer’s body, coiled tight like a spring, when he reaches down to take hold of Spencer’s neglected arousal. Aaron is pleased to find wetness beading up at the head when he rubs the pad of his thumb over Spencer’s slit. He pumps Spencer firmly in his hand, knowing that it shouldn’t take much to push Spencer over the edge.

Aaron’s estimation is spot on; it takes barely more than another minute before Spencer goes rigid against him, head tipping back. Spencer comes with a stuttering moan, rocking back onto Aaron’s cock. The warmth of Spencer’s release spills onto Aaron’s hand and the sheets underneath them. Aaron smiles against Spencer’s cheek as he gently works Spencer through his orgasm.

Once Spencer’s breath begins to calm, Aaron releases Spencer’s cock to move his hand to the back of Spencer’s thigh, pushing the younger man’s leg up slightly. The shift lets Aaron push in slightly deeper, which forces a weak noise of out Spencer. Crowding against Spencer, Aaron picks up the pace slightly, seeking his own release. Spencer is tight in the aftermath of his orgasm, his body twitching with sensitivity. 

Aaron does his best to focus on finding his release, and it doesn’t take long for the heat that’s been building in his lower abdomen to reach a fever pitch. He pushes into Spencer with a final thrust as his orgasm overtakes him, and he leans forward to bite the inviting patch of skin where Spencer’s neck meets his shoulder. Spencer gasps as Aaron pulses inside him. Aaron grinds his hips against Spencer to ride out his orgasm, while pleasant, sated warmth courses through his body.

They’re both panting softly as Aaron comes down from his high, their bodies still joined. Aaron pulls out when Spencer starts to squirm and whine, gently patting Spencer’s backside. 

“No,” Spencer groans softly, breaking the silence, and Aaron immediately leans over to look at him.

“What?”

“I just washed the sheets yesterday,” Spencer says, looking almost pained by the mess he and Aaron have just finished making. Aaron can’t help but laugh, wrapping his arms around Spencer to press kisses onto any exposed skin he can find.

“I’ll put them in the washing machine after we shower,” he promises, trying to entice Spencer to get up with the prospect of Aaron washing his hair and his back for him. 

Eventually, Spencer stretches out his limbs and sits up, and Aaron can’t help but feel amused by the way Spencer flinches slightly when he sits upright. It’s a nice view as Spencer arches his back to stretch again, reaching his arms up towards the ceiling. Aaron reaches over to skim his hand over the smooth expanse of Spencer’s back, tracing the ridges of Spencer’s spine with his fingertips. 

It would be heaven to wake up like this every morning, to not have to worry about going into work or getting a new case. Nothing to worry about aside from making Spencer moan. 

Or maybe not. The chaos of their everyday lives just makes morning like this sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing (re: HotchReid) tumblr: bansheewriting  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
